


先祖与神明

by Matsugae123



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	先祖与神明

献给列宁格勒

**预备主的道，修直主的路。**

01.

一九四一年，夏日将尽，北路德军突破卢加河下游防线对列宁格勒发起猛攻；南路德军快速推进，在九月到达拉多加湖畔，占领施吕瑟尔堡。

拉多加湖上散落着许多小岛，奥列舍克要塞便坐落其中。要塞西面是涅瓦河的入河口，秋天的时候，澄澈的湖水在金黄色松柏和雾霭的掩映下缓缓流淌，淌过浅滩与河床，载着昏暗的霞光进入涅瓦河，化为列宁格勒体内温热的骨血。如今这光景已大不一样了。德国人的军队将列宁格勒层层封锁，日复一日地用炮弹和轰炸摧毁这座城市，天空总是灰蒙蒙的，建筑和街道破损不堪，河流也因为尸体和剥落的灰泥变得脏污。

伊万·巴甫洛维奇·达米罗夫和同僚们赶在封锁开始前，清点、拆卸冬宫的馆藏，协助红军将它们秘密运往西伯利亚；随后他拒绝了撤离的特殊优待，和妻儿留守列宁格勒。他们的家位于工程街和花园大街拐角处，是一幢常见的两层公寓楼，透过书房的窗户可以看见军事工程学院鹅黄色的屋檐，沿着学院往前走就是米哈伊洛夫斯基剧院和格里鲍耶多夫运河。剧院照常营业，每逢芭蕾舞剧上演的夜晚，门口的小公园就挤满了等候入场的市民。基督复活教堂也在那儿，只是再也没有人去祷告了，镶满了马赛克圣像画的教堂内现在存放着用于配给的土豆和蔬菜。

伊万·巴甫洛维奇那做小文官的父亲原先供职于外省，生性胆小，因为同情农民受到敌视，在没完没了的惊惧中耗尽了自己短暂的生命；没过多久，母亲便带着他投靠了彼得堡的老迈富商。伊万迷上了这座庞杂而精致的城市，认定这里才是他真正的故乡。他在对父母的蔑视中生发出对高雅艺术的爱；与志同道合的青年们结交，受他们的影响又开始为车尔尼雪夫斯基、杜勃罗留波夫和涅克拉索夫着迷。他们一道批判《路标》《钟声》的反革命立场，热切地赞美乡村与农民，将涅恰耶夫视为偶像。还有段时间，他也热衷于研究黑格尔和费尔巴哈。在他内心深处（或者说，这个国家许多有知识的人的内心深处），他意识到，必然存在某种唯一的真理，足以解释这个分裂而又完整的世界，为了追求真理所指向的理想，必要的非道德行为应当被允许，与真理为敌则意味着人格或神智上的败坏。他成了马克思和布尔什维克的追随者；革命胜利后，他重新登记姓氏，彻底与父辈撇清了关系。

这份热忱在新时代伊始就经受了巨大的考验。冬宫被宣布为“人民的博物馆”，伊万也如愿以偿地得到了进入冬宫工作的机会。鎏金溢彩的大厅与小教堂内，晶莹剔透的水晶灯从天花板垂落，镶满拉斐尔壁画的长廊下，陈列着雕塑和望不见尽头的绘画。一种绚丽夺目的美将他摧毁了。当他亲眼见到《浪子回头》，见到那苍老又充满怜悯的父亲和跪地忏悔的小儿子，便立刻将拉普与左翼阵线的纷争抛到了脑后。“对美的直觉，有关灵魂而无关阶级和信仰。”他甚至大逆不道地想。

好景不长的是，列宁的继任者斯大林决定向美国银行家安德鲁·梅隆出售博物馆收藏的印象派画作，以换取足额资金支持联共制定的五年计划。这笔买卖令博物馆的职员惴惴不安，但他们无法违背领袖的指令。馆长小心翼翼地向这位最高领导提议，他们还可以拍卖来自格鲁吉亚的文物——没有人会怀疑格鲁吉亚对约瑟夫·朱加什维利的意义——也许是某些关于故乡的令人心软的记忆被唤醒，斯大林终止了出售计划。

而对列宁格勒来说，不安远未消散。一九三四年的冬天，一声枪响惊动了斯莫尔尼宫门檐上归巢的乌鸦，鸦群扑向天空，留下倒在血泊中的中央书记基洛夫。从那以后，市民们几乎每天都能听到关于公审的小道消息——巴别尔和皮里尼亚克们竟然也是间谍和精神病患！大大小小的教堂和修道院在一夜之间被充公、关闭，甚至拆毁，没有人敢挑明那些神父和修女最后都去了哪儿。学习《真理报》和自我检讨成了博物馆职员上班的头等大事。他们闭紧了嘴巴，不再满怀激情地交流对鲁本斯或莫奈的看法；避免一切触碰，包括眼神和肢体。起先是馆长，接下来是书记和顾问，隔三差五就有人凭空消失。但他们仍然一言不发。他们把脸庞藏进猜疑背后，提防着随处可见的阴谋。这些阴谋撕裂了城市。

伊万·巴甫洛维奇顾不上他所追随的真理了。他把窗户封死，又找了几块长木板堵住一楼和地下室面向街道的铜门，勒令妻子和年幼的独子待在家里，哪儿也不许去。即便如此，夫妻俩也睡不安稳。伊万忘不了那个深夜。军靴踩在石板上，越来越响，越来越近。他和妻子从睡梦中惊醒，抛下还在熟睡的孩子，连滚带爬地下了楼。他一下跪倒在门边，左耳贴住门板，小腿就像两团软塌塌的棉花。妻子挨着他，搂紧他的肩膀，冷汗和单调的呼吸声将他们拴在一起，谁也动弹不得。他开始想象即将到来的囚禁和审讯。我宁愿死在你身边。他不禁低声说。妻子捂住嘴巴啜泣起来。脚步声在隔壁停下，规律的敲门声响了起来。不是他们的门。夫妻俩对望一眼，如释重负地松了口气。接着他们又听到了女人求饶的哭喊和男人的低吼，脚步变得凌乱，然后渐渐远去。但那已经与他们无关了。

第二天妻子告诉伊万，昨夜被捕的是邻栋独居的女住客。那年轻姑娘本来在附近的中学教音乐，因为曾躲在办公室里偷听“人民的敌人”的曲子遭到学生检举，警察从她房间里搜出了不少印着拉赫玛尼诺夫名字的唱片。

提心吊胆的日子一直持续到三九年。内务人民委员部宣称他们已经揪出了制造这些动摇人心的阴谋的幕后黑手，随后尼古拉·叶若夫被处决；苏联人民的伟大领袖再也不会被蒙蔽。只是伊万仍然落下了神经衰弱的毛病，哪怕是一阵秋风、一两声乌鸦的叫唤或是妻子轻微的鼾声都能让他辗转反侧到天亮。很快，就连这样的“好日子”他们都要失去了。战争来了。

02.

小时候，米哈伊尔·伊万洛维奇喜欢趴在窗边，眺望被城市切割的天空。宫殿和民居连成一片，只有教堂的尖顶格外引人注目。秋天是多么可爱呀，枫叶像红色和黄色的火焰在半空中燃烧，鸽子落在普希金雕像和小广场上，人群从各个角落涌向涅瓦大街，沿着涅瓦河赶去米哈伊洛夫斯基剧院和马林斯基剧院，八成是《天鹅湖》又要上演了。这个季节的列宁格勒多雨。雨水淅沥沥地下，将街道和建筑都浇成湿漉漉一片。如果碰上晴天，也是异常可爱的，布满云层的蓝天像弗朗索瓦·布歇的油画中那样柔软而细腻，仿佛抬抬头就能嗅到洛可可时代的芬芳。

但这一切都与一九四一年的秋天无关。弹药燃烧的浑浊烟雾弥漫在各个角落，伴随着火光和震耳欲聋的巨响。整个城市停止供应水电和暖气，生活配给越来越少，一年里最冷的日子就要来临，可围困仍在继续。昔日煊赫的帝都沦落为一座孤城，独自伫立在风雪与泥泞中。

十二月连着下了好几场雪。母亲清点出家里所有的木炭，起初一天用一块，然后是半块，最后连半块也没了；房间里结出冰棱，像不知名的藤蔓植物，沿着天花板和墙壁不断生长，很快就把整个屋子绕了一圈；空气像锋利的刀刃，一片又一片削掉他们身上还热着的肉，剐过他们脆弱的骨头。米哈伊尔躲在被窝里，觉得血管都结了厚厚的冰，只有心脏还勉强活着。他想起故事里被冰雪爷爷惩罚的可怜的少女们，可她们又做错了什么呢？

每天的食物配额只有一小片硬面包，父母全部留给了米哈伊尔。街道被积雪覆盖，那些抵御不了饥饿和寒冷的人通常走着走着就一头栽进雪里，悄无声息地死去，被雪掩埋，过了很久也没人来处理。有时父亲能从路边尸体的衣服里找回一些没吃完的粮食，有时只能带回树皮和枯叶。母亲绞尽脑汁从眼睛能看见的物品里弄出能充饥的东西，她捣碎麻布、剪掉长发，和着面包屑做成粥端上餐桌。但米哈伊尔还是被严酷的冬天击倒了，他躺在床上，嘴里不住地胡言乱语；他听见有人焦急地喊他的名字，“米沙！米沙！”，他费力地睁开了眼，突然张口死死咬住父亲的小臂，任凭母亲怎么拉扯都不松口，父亲被他咬得很疼，眼角冒出了泪花。他感觉嘴里就像含着一块锈铁，那滋味又咸又腥。但总归要好过什么都没有，米哈伊尔昏昏沉沉地想，接着失力地滑落回了床铺。

父亲开始典当以前收藏的书籍和家具，再花高价去黑市买生肉和木炭。那是德国人围城以来，米哈伊尔第一次吃到肉。肉的味道很奇怪，泛着令人作呕的酸臭，母亲才咬了一小口，就忍不住扶着桌子呕吐起来。父亲连忙过去搂住她，拍打、抚摸妻子的后背。夫妻俩忽然抱住彼此，在摇曳的火光里嚎啕大哭。他们哭完了，擦拭掉眼角的水迹，又重新拿起刀叉。父母什么也没有多说，米哈伊尔感到困惑，却不敢发问。而且他实在是太饿了，再难以下咽的食物也成了佳肴。一家人就这样在沉默中吃完了晚餐，连碟子上残留的肉汁都被米哈伊尔舔得一滴不剩。

冬天还未远去，家里能当的东西都当得差不多了，生肉的价格却水涨船高。达米罗夫家的生活再次陷入困顿。米哈伊尔的母亲没能熬过这个长冬，她迅速消瘦下去，仿佛被抽干，只剩一副可怖的枯骨，手和脚慢慢变黑、坏死，最后只有双唇还能动。窗外是北国的薄暮，她用极小的声音念着茨维塔耶娃的诗歌，念给床头泣不成声的丈夫和孩子：

**我想和你一起生活**

**在某个小镇**

**共享无尽的黄昏**

**和绵绵不绝的钟声。**

第二天，餐桌上又出现了杂菜汤。米哈伊尔看到汤里的肉渣子，吞了口唾沫，但他没急着喝，而是气愤地质问父亲为什么不等他一块儿安葬母亲。父亲一声不吭，自顾自地盯着汤碗，两颗泪珠从鸽子灰的眼睛里滚落下来。米哈伊尔立刻噤了声，这是他第二次见到父亲流泪，他意识到自己不该再用妻子的死打扰这个伤透了心的中年男人。

树枝在淡金色的阳光里发出新芽，终于，春天来了。日丹诺夫和波普科夫书记的英勇故事在幸存的市民中流传开来，人们亲切地称他们为救世主，歌颂他们的智慧和顽强意志。一片愁云惨雾的列宁格勒又有了指望。

达米罗夫父子从悲痛中挣脱出来，尝试各种方法，努力地生存下去。父亲依然尽职尽责地完成他的工作。他和同僚们一起，组织市民，到阿斯托利亚饭店去悼念谢尔盖·叶赛宁；聚集在普希金的青铜雕像下，朗诵帕斯捷尔纳克和阿赫玛托娃的诗歌；每逢周末，便带领列宁格勒的学生们参观冬宫里收藏的只剩画框的绘画，为他们解释《浪子回头》里的光是如何穿透黑暗、照射进人们的内心世界，就好像这副杰作（以及其他很多杰作）还原原本本地挂在墙上；米哈伊尔也会跟父亲一道，他跑过楼梯和长廊，仰头凝视拱券下逆光的大理石女神，或悉心抚摸沾满灰尘和碎屑的幽绿的孔雀石壁柱，即使年少的他尚不能领会其美妙之处。有时父子俩也会去家附近的剧院看一场芭蕾舞表演。又一个夏日将尽，在街道上，在掩体里，在瓦砾堆后边，列宁格勒的人们通过广播聆听肖斯塔科维奇为故乡而作的赞歌。此时此刻，他们不再是苏联人民，他们是俄罗斯人。对足下这片土地共同的情感，让他们忘掉猜疑和绝望团结在一起。在俄罗斯人身上有种近乎纯真的天性：他们相信，只要还有诗歌和艺术，就能挺过被围困的、幽暗而冰冷的漫漫长夜。

一九四四年，1月12日清晨，列宁格勒和沃尔霍夫红军部队对城外的德军发起夹攻。这次强攻持续了整整七个昼夜。1月18日午夜，广播在城市上空响起，列宁格勒的市民终于等来了他们期盼已久的好消息。拂晓降临，长达九百天的封锁之后，一列火车载着食物和燃料缓缓驶入城内，人们涌向街头高喊“乌拉”，唱着胜利的歌曲、伏地痛哭，赤色的旗帜伴随着礼炮声在最前方高高飘扬。

03.

距离围困已经过去将近五年，冬宫的艺术品各归其位，倒塌的屋子被重建，工厂的流水线开足马力，农民也在春天播下种子；一切都重回正轨。或许除了达米罗夫父子的关系。青年米哈伊尔开始有意地疏远他的父亲，也不再去父亲工作的博物馆。这得归咎于许多原因。这些年来米哈伊尔所接受的教育告诉他，应该远离腐坏的、非人民的所谓“高雅艺术”，毫无疑问，它们都是“阶级斗争尖锐化的证明”，是“过去那些敌视人民的统治者的玩物”，而父亲却为此醉心不已；这个男人将全部精力都耗在工作上，平时却一天比一天更沉默寡言。更重要的是，成为《真理报》编辑是米哈伊尔未来的理想，他担心父亲的身份将会成为他人生道路上的牵累；这种担心并非空穴来风：年初他谈论“北约与美帝国主义野心”的文章被报纸刊出，引发了同学们的追捧，而就在两三天后，这股热潮便被关于他父亲的流言迅速扑灭了；有人谣传他的父亲因为冬宫的画被出售而对斯大林怀恨在心，在日丹诺夫书记被人谋杀以后倒向“第二派”，成为“俄罗斯共产党”和“迁都反动主张”的忠实拥趸，更有甚者说他的父亲早就被美国人买通，是个不折不扣的叛国者。同学和老师异样的眼光让米哈伊尔觉得如芒在背，这种不安在他撞见父亲偷偷对着十字架忏悔后彻底击垮了他。米哈伊尔没有丝毫犹豫地向内务部揭发了自己的父亲，在检举信里，他声泪俱下地痛斥了父亲的“背叛、倒退”和“对党的路线的偏离”，并要主动与之划清界限，以此恳求党和人民的原谅。

那是一个再平常不过的深夜，秘密警察敲响达米罗夫家的门，带走了伊万·巴甫洛维奇。这个年过半百的男人显得异常平静，仿佛早有预料。他没去关心神色躲闪的儿子，而是直接跟着警察出了家门。邻居纷纷从门窗后边探出眼睛，好奇又惶恐地围观。伊万·巴甫洛维奇走了两三步后，突然挣开钳制他的警察，向前扑到地上，一边痛哭，一边对夜高呼，乞求上帝的宽恕。闹剧没有持续太久，警察厉声呵斥，将他拖走。亮着的灯一盏接一盏熄灭，夜晚恢复了宁谧，只有乌鸦偶尔从树梢头掠过，发出嘶哑的啼鸣。

米哈伊尔实现了他的理想。进入报社后，他凭借文采斐然的笔法和灵敏的政治嗅觉受到赏识，短短几年内便被提拔。他参与撰写了领袖逝世的悼文，看得人几乎要落下泪来，转眼却热烈赞扬起新任书记的反个人崇拜报告和对文艺工作的鼓励，而几周后，他摇身一变又成了《日瓦戈医生》的激烈批评者，呼吁要严格审查、净化文艺创作。当邻居们不得不在凌晨时分就排起长队购买卫生纸和肥皂，他已经开始享受特供商品了。他领着一笔丰厚的薪水，掌握遍布各部门机关的人脉。这些令他颇为自傲，就连与不熟识的路人打交道时都带着春风得意的笑。他仍然住在父亲留下的老房子里。他重新装饰了屋子，添置了伊朗羊绒地毯、捷克斯洛伐克的玻璃器皿、白俄罗斯的亚麻窗帘和陶制摆件……奖章和证书被他摆放在壁橱最显眼的位置，旁边是一个小巧的座钟。他买了张红松木餐桌，客人来访时，便拿出大列巴、红肠和伏特加招待他们，桌面挤得满满当当，只有这样才能令他感到满足。他把属于父亲的东西通通装箱，扔进地下室积满灰尘的角落，再也不去过问。

二十七岁那年，米哈伊尔与来自谢尔盖耶夫镇的十六岁的费多西娅·尼古拉耶芙娜·拉涅夫斯卡娅结合；婚后第三年，妻子为他生下女儿阿纳斯塔西娅。米哈伊尔将女儿视若珍宝。他特意托对外文化协会的熟人为小娜斯佳买回了美国产的儿童玩具和德国水果糖，每晚都留出时间给她念睡前故事。女儿的诞生让他的内心变得像沙一样细腻而柔软。然而在阿纳斯塔西娅五岁那年，噩运毫无预兆地袭击了这个其乐融融的三口之家。小娜斯佳染上了不知名的怪病，她的舌头和嘴唇开始起泡、溃烂，流出发黄的脓汁。为了治好女儿，米哈伊尔跑遍了列宁格勒的医院，找了不少门路，甚至拿出三个月的薪水央求总编帮忙联系那些专门给领导人诊治的“全苏联最好的医生”。总编收下了钱，答应的事却没了后文。他年轻的妻子忍受不了折磨，整日以泪洗面，在家里大吵大闹。米哈伊尔一下子消瘦了许多，双颊深深凹陷进去，下巴也长满了胡茬，憔悴得就像完全换了个人。

他们又去了莫斯科，结果仍旧令人绝望。回程时，费多西娅突然抱着女儿冲下了即将开出的火车，米哈伊尔紧跟着冲了出去，把妻子拉到站台的僻静处，再也按捺不住内心的怒气，对她破口大骂。

“我要带娜斯金卡去谢尔盖耶夫。我们应该带她去那儿，米申卡。”费多西娅抱紧熟睡的女儿，捂住她的耳朵，哭哭啼啼地解释，“您可能不信，但那儿有人能治好她！”

“真的？！是哪位医生？”米哈伊尔心头一震，又是欣喜，又是埋怨，“你应该早点把这个好消息告诉我呀，费莎！”

费多西娅却沉默了，畏缩地低下头去。她支吾了好半天，才说，“不是医生。”

“不是医生？”米哈伊尔反问。

“不是。”费多西娅说，“不是。是一个老婆子。是……是一位圣愚（*Юродство）！”

米哈伊尔听到那词，顿时发起火来，仿佛蒙受了莫大的羞辱。站台笼罩着一层薄薄的雾。他警惕地环顾四周，压低了音量，“你发得什么疯，费多西娅同志？圣……圣愚！你怎么敢把这话说出口，难不成你还相信基督，或是背着我偷偷藏起了一个十字架？！”

“那么您呢？！”费多西娅鼓起勇气，诘问道，“您打算眼睁睁地看着娜斯金卡被病痛折磨，长大后成为一个受人耻笑的怪物或是就这样死去吗？她还这么小，她多可怜呀！您可是她的父亲，她可是您的骨肉。米申卡、米哈伊尔·伊万诺维奇，为了您自己的信仰和事业就可以牺牲女儿的一生吗？您怎么会这样无情！您怎么能这样无情！”

米哈伊尔感到自己受了重重的一击，他被击穿了咽喉，哑然失声，他的灵魂也被击穿了，仿佛回到了父亲被带走的那个深夜，又或者更久远的温情脉脉的时光。他还年幼，父亲牵着他的手，在他们面前，是一道长长的阶梯，神明和天使从高处垂眸俯瞰这人世，光芒自透明的天窗倾泻下来，让他头晕目眩。他跟着妻子踏上了去往谢尔盖耶夫的火车。他们路过圣三一修道院，阳光坠落，金顶上的十字架在荒凉的树杈后面闪出炫目的光，他慌张地向妻子身后躲去，他感觉自己就要被刺伤。他们进入了一处隐秘的小教堂，被层层叠叠、无处不在的圣像包围，衣衫褴褛的老妇人躺在干草堆上，干瘪黝黑的脸被灰白的乱发遮住，她脚上拴着铁链，正神志不清地说着胡话。教堂内光线昏暗、幽深。几个男人和女人跪在她身边，一刻也不停地求问、忏悔。妻子也一块儿跪下，托起怀中的女儿。他感到有人在催促他离开，要他头也不回、拔腿就走，但他一步也动不了。他注视着妻子，又好像跪在眼前的是父亲。您怎么会跪在那儿呢？米哈伊尔想，整个路上他都在想，一刻也不停地想，眉头紧锁，带着小孩子所特有的苦恼和迷茫。

米哈伊尔浑浑噩噩地回了家，躺倒在床上，不吃不喝，却怎么也无法入眠。第二天清晨，他简单用过早餐，问了女儿的情况，接着便失魂落魄地走向地下室，拆开了角落里的箱子。里面东西不多，早在列宁格勒被围困之时，父亲所珍爱的一切就被他自己当得所剩无几了。米哈伊尔带着满手灰尘，翻找出了那枚十字架。三重十字架下面还压着一本书。他哆哆嗦嗦地拿起书，翻开第一页，很快便整个儿地沉浸在书中，他的思想、他的心跳、他的呼吸都一股脑地被那个名叫拉斯科尔尼科夫的青年学生带走了，他的命运也受他主宰，随他焦躁、忧虑地漫步，走出狭窄的斗室，穿过C胡同，走向K桥，道路另一侧是被酒鬼、小偷和流浪汉占领的干草广场……他要去杀人。他杀了人！米哈伊尔吞了一下口水，慌忙合上书，又颤悠悠地打开。天色渐渐暗了。当他看到拉斯科尔尼科夫为天上的月亮担心受怕，便也受了刺激似地瞄向窗外的夜空，生怕那儿也挂着一轮血红的月亮；青年备受煎熬，害怕到了极点，不停梦呓、发热，终于青年选择去自首；他也终于暗暗松了一口气，你早该这么做，早该这么做的！他在心里大喊。米哈伊尔读得如痴如醉，当他最后放下书，天已经微亮了，一道暗金色的曙光穿透铁栅栏窗落在他的身前；但他的眼前和脑海中，只有青年佩戴着柏木十字架伏倒在广场中央亲吻肮脏的大地的画面，那是索尼娅的十字架。米哈伊尔想起了父亲的十字架，他伸出手，毕恭毕敬地捧起了它，一种令人畏惧的力量将他的心碾碎，像灰烬一样破碎，另一种力量从灰烬中燃起大火，他被烧灼，感到浑身上下都痛，痛极了，随之而来的是仿佛割舍了一切的喜悦和幸福。他的心又复活了，他立刻泪如泉涌，不住地去亲吻耶稣足下那根倾斜的横木，他在那儿摸到了一行西里尔铭文： **髑髅地已化作天堂** 。

经过这个夜晚，米哈伊尔再也写不出令总编满意的文章，但他却毫不在意似的，与同事、邻居寒暄时也没了那种高傲的笑容，取而代之的是另一种愁苦又安详的笑。阿纳斯塔西娅奇迹般地康复了，又重新做回了那个活泼、快乐的小女孩儿。初春时节，达米罗夫一家悄悄地在列宁格勒附近乡村的一座小教堂接受了洗礼，他们光着身子走进初融的、刺骨的河流，天空和白桦林倒映在水中，整个尘世都洁净而明亮。

04.

阿纳斯塔西娅·米哈伊诺芙娜结束了一天的课程，往夏园的方向赶去。她在克雷洛夫的雕像下见到了等待的青年。青年有一副结实的身材，比她更高一点儿，拥有麦穗一样的头发和炯炯有神的蓝眼睛。按理说，他的相貌是十分引人注目的，此刻却被毛帽遮去了大半。他是从美国来的访问学生，名叫以利亚·琼斯。按照琼斯本人的说法，他拥有四分之一的犹太血统，他的祖母是来自德国的犹太裔，四十年前为了躲避纳粹的迫害跟随父母逃往美国，在纽约定居。他们的邂逅发生于谢德林图书馆，以利亚被阿纳斯塔西娅灰蓝色的眸子所吸引，向她发出邀请，相约共同观看周末马林斯基剧院的芭蕾舞剧《吉赛尔》。直到散场后，他们聊起刚才的演出，以利亚才得知原来女伴是瓦冈诺娃舞蹈学校的学生，师从于女舞蹈家乌兰诺娃的大弟子马克西莫娃，对芭蕾的见解要比他深刻、细致得多。毕业后进入基洛夫舞团是她一直以来的夙愿。

在列宁格勒见到的一切都让以利亚·琼斯感到新奇，尤其是苏联人对文学和艺术的热情。他们爱听玛雅·克里斯塔林斯卡娅的歌，也热衷于美国的爵士乐；他们看《新世界》和《旗帜》，会在路边为一篇小说争得面红耳赤（比如瓦西里·贝科夫的《方尖碑》）；《白卫军》才一上演，剧院的票就售罄了；各大博物馆门口总是排起长队，尽管他们的审美仍然停留在遥远的古典时代，调皮、隐晦的现代艺术让他们感到无所适从。更叫他觉得有趣的是青年人对美国和苏联的态度。他们对美国充满了好奇，这个资本主义国家在物质上的富庶和丰饶已经成了所有人心照不宣的秘密；他们依然怀揣警惕和敌意，就像俄罗斯的先辈们怀疑和提防不列颠那样，他们笃定美国的一切举动都是不怀好意、筹谋已久的诡计，美利坚随时会挑起战争。他们不相信西方有真正的民主，也无法理解西方——尤其是美国人——对民主与自由的鼓吹（是的，“鼓吹”）。在苏联人看来，选举不过是装腔作势，军火商和犹太银行家才是合众国命运真正的掌舵者（“千万别对苏联人说你是犹太人。”阿纳斯塔西娅如此提醒道）。但他们也不再像父辈那般信仰共产主义了。思想教育课上，老师照本宣科，学生昏昏欲睡；更多的时候，他们可能会出于某种实用主义的态度承认，必要的专制和集权能够让社会产生更多的财富，让财富得到更公平的分配，让人们生活得更好。以利亚认为不无道理，毕竟连温斯顿·丘吉尔也承认过民主政治不可避免的缺陷。他不止一次地向阿纳斯塔西娅称赞苏联的安定与平和、对劳动者的尊重和嘉奖、从摇篮到坟墓的免费医疗福利（阿纳斯塔西娅似乎想反驳，但她忍住了）、苏联人的质朴和友爱……；与充斥着对立和丑闻、永远无法达成一致的美利坚相比，苏联就像一片团结而稳固的乐土。

他们正沿着夏园的林荫道漫步，边走边聊。夕阳挂在树梢，湖边三三两两地围坐着休憩的市民，有人在投喂游动的水鸭子，时不时发出嬉闹的欢笑声。这条路通往兔子岛，阿纳斯塔西娅告诉美国青年，那儿曾是关押十二月党人的地方，但后来他们大都死在了西伯利亚；以利亚总能为阿纳斯塔西娅带来许多闻所未闻的新名词，他谈嬉皮士、反战运动与ACT-UP，也谈水门事件、致幻剂和打着共产主义名头的泛滥的新兴宗教。她意识到让他引以为傲的不是祖国在战场或外交谈判上的胜利，甚至不是任何一场胜利；他似乎从不为什么感到荣誉，但荣誉和高傲却从他话语的每一个字眼里自然而然地透漏了出来。这是她所没有的，是大部分苏联人民所没有的。

“自由的代价。”他如此评判道，“自由就好比把人独自抛进荒野，它不仅意味着做出选择，也意味着对选择的结果负责。对那些不具备这两种勇气的人而言，自由是一顶过于沉重的王冠，未必能使他们更幸福。但我们也必须承认， **做出选择，尤其是做出艰难的选择，乃是人之为人的实质。** 事实上——”他又说，“在我的国家也不总是那么自由。我出生那年，我的祖父——他是一位教授——被学校解雇了，没过多久便被迫远走欧洲，最后客死他乡。因为他拒绝在课堂上说苏联和共产党的坏话。”

“您的祖父是共产党吗？”阿纳斯塔西娅问。

“不是。”以利亚说，“你可以说他是左翼，但他不是共产党。”

阿纳斯塔西娅在以利亚口中听到了一个与电视报纸宣传的、与她印象中的相去甚远的美国，听上去既不更好、也不更坏。美利坚，或许只不过是大洋彼岸的另一个国家、另一群人类、另一种生活。她不清楚真正的自由社会究竟是怎样的，但青年关于“自由与选择”的话语打动了她，“人之为人”，多么深邃而又动人的词汇，多么高贵的思考，竟从未有哪位老师教过她要做这样的思考。她突然羡慕起美国人来。美国人生来就没有沙皇、没有极权，更没有暴政；俄国人却正好相反，俄国人生来就没有自由，他们只有枷锁和暗杀，只有一种暴政取代另一种暴政。她感到自己的心在发烫，胸口的十字架也在发烫；假如在美国，是否就能将它光明正大地握在掌心，时常拿出来晒晒太阳。假如在美国。一个新的念头在阿纳斯塔西娅脑海中不断盘旋、壮大：为什么苏联人不能像美国人一样生活？

回国前一晚，以利亚找到阿纳斯塔西娅，将一个包裹严实的物件交给她，作为临别赠礼。他嘱咐她回去后再拆开，当心别被家人和朋友发现。他们对视了一会，突然以利亚俯身亲吻了阿纳斯塔西娅的眼睛，接着对她一笑，松开她的手转身离开。阿纳斯塔西娅抱着包裹愣在原地，目送青年的背影从视线里远去、消失。她小跑回房间，锁好门，剪开了牛皮纸。一本俄语小说。由于被翻看过太多遍，纸页边缘已经起了毛。她将书翻过来，封面上的字让她一下子捂住了嘴。她知道这本书，很多苏联人都知道，但他们从没真切地抚摸过、触碰过。

——是《日瓦戈医生》！

**“他们走着，不停地走，一面唱着《永志不忘》……”**

与此同时，她的父亲，老米哈伊尔，一位负责传播“真理”的老资历党员、一位偷偷摸摸的异见者，正身处莫斯科友人狭小的家庭厨房内，与伙伴们围坐在一起；他们听着不连贯的美国之声，肆无忌惮地开共产党的玩笑，兴致勃勃地传阅扎米亚京和索尔仁尼琴的作品——都是外边见不着的手抄本。他掏出党员证摔到地上，四周一阵叫好；他扯出衣领里的十字架项链，庄严地宣布自己是一名正教徒，气氛变得凝重而肃穆，他又说，将来俄罗斯会变得自由，无比自由，信奉上帝的人和不信上帝的人将和睦地生活在一起，商贩、老师、工人和农民将和睦地生活在一起，人们彼此相爱、互不猜忌，神说，要爱人如己……

在座的人纷纷鼓起掌来，他们不禁眼含泪水：自由的土地与河流、自由的人民、自由的俄罗斯，各处都是自由的，再也没有共产党，像美利坚一样自由……

05.

十年后，苏联土崩瓦解，列宁格勒取回自己最初的名字。如今人们叫她圣彼得堡已二十年有余。

Fin.

以利亚是《圣经》里的先知，希伯来文译法，意为“耶和华（雅威）是我的主”；阿纳斯塔西娅是一个常见的俄国女名，来源于希腊语，意为复活、获得新生，也被译为纳斯塔霞（比如陀思妥耶夫斯基的《白痴》的女主角）。


End file.
